


The Darker Side

by weak4dweekes



Series: Destiel One-Shots [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, M/M, deanmon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 13:50:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8448520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weak4dweekes/pseuds/weak4dweekes
Summary: this is a one shot I wrote for school about demonic sacrifices...





	

Dean Winchester raced the halls, his sandy brown hair was defying gravity, sticking up without gel. He looked like he was going completely insane, just by the way he was walking with clenched fists. The buttons on his red and black flannel were halfway undone, showing off his muscly chest. His blue jeans were tattered. And blood was splattered over his boots. There was a fierce look in his deep emerald eyes. He cursed under his breath, which was heavy, for having let his next victim get away. His strong and tanned arms flexed and his hands shook rapidly, whilst holding a sharp steel blade. The blood in Dean’s veins was fiery hot as it pulsed through his body. A deep and gravelly voice could be heard calling his name. “Dean?” But the Winchester ignored it, as he sped down one of the halls in the underground bunker. The nearest door was to the kitchen. He opened the door and slammed and locked it behind him. He needed to be alone to think about how exactly he was going to kill his next victim. He knew it wouldn’t be easy.  
Nightfall arrived quicker than he had wished. But Dean spent the night in the kitchen, occasionally causing a ‘clang’ noise because he was so clumsy that he bumped into the pans. He went over and practiced the spell he needed for his next demonic sacrifice and how to catch his victim without them suspecting it. The reason this would be so hard was because he had to kill his own brother. And that didn’t even matter to Dean. Sammy Winchester, an enormous man with shoulder length chocolate colored hair, had no idea what was in store for him.  
The baritone voice from earlier had belonged to Castiel. He was Dean’s best friend. He was ashamed to be at this point though. He didn’t find out from Dean, but the grand coven witch Rowena, that Dean had been performing human sacrifices in order to try and gain Lucifer’s powers. But that would only be instant killing or wishing, and major respect and fear from all demons and angels. Dean only needed one more soul to accomplish that task, and it had to be his brother. Castiel promised to be there for Dean through thick and thin, but he knew what Dean was doing was dangerous and wrong. He had to stop him no matter what. Even if it was to be the last thing he ever did. Castiel was strong enough to raise Dean from the depths of perdition, he must be strong enough to do this.  
Castiel, being an angel of the lord, could hear Dean’s thoughts if he sensed a longing or he really focused, but only because of their profound bond. It was known that he was in love with Dean Winchester, but it was forbidden. He’d do anything to keep him alive and make sure he was okay. But that was almost impossible now, because Dean was under Lucifer’s rule. The angel tried his hardest to get into Dean’s head once again and tell him to stop, but he was too overwhelmed by all of the crazy and depressing thoughts. Dean couldn’t even gain control of himself. Killing Sammy didn’t matter, but deep down…it would haunt him forever.  
Once the Winchester realized the angel wasn’t waiting for him outside the door, he left for his brother’s room. He left the spell book on the table and hid his blade up his sleeve. Nobody except Castiel and Rowena knew what was going on with Dean, not even Sammy. As he drew nearer to his brother’s room, the smirk on his face grew. And his pulse quickened as he opened the door. “Heya’ Sammy. Have a good sleep?” Dean’s voice was deeper than normal. He sounded like pure evil. “You alright, Dean,” Sam asked and closed his book as he stood up. “Oh me?” Dean gestured to himself and looked up at his younger brother, who was taller than him. “I’m just peachy. And I wanted to say goodbye… well before I cut you up into tiny pieces, capture your soul, and feed the rest of you to the hellhounds!” Dean’s smile was scary, and the grit in his voice was even more devastating. Before Sam could answer, Dean’s fist was hurdling towards his face, knocking him back onto the floor. He let his knife slip into his hand, from under his sleeve and started at the sharp edge. He laughed like a mad man before firmly running it along the side of Sam’s face.  
“Dean! Stop!” A voice boomed as the door swung open. Castiel pried Dean off of Sam and held him by his shoulders. “I know what you’re doing! And it has to stop. It- it has to!” Castiel’s voice almost broke as his eyes darted from Dean’s eyes, to his lips, and to Sam, who was lying bloody on the floor. “Why?” Castiel pleaded. “Why would you make sacrifices to please Lucifer and earn his powers? Why would you do this to me? You betrayed Sam, heaven, and me…” There was lost hope in his voice. “You promised us you wouldn’t let him in, no matter how hard things got. You said you’d stay on our team...”  
Dean had been brainwashed by the devil ever since the first sacrifice. But there was something about the angel’s ocean blue eyes that somewhat brought him back to reality. He stared into the eyes of his best friend, the eyes that he somehow always managed to get lost in. But he stood there dumbfounded. Castiel backed away from him when he didn’t answer and went over to Sam, wiping the blood off his face with his trench coat, and using his angel powers to heal the cut. “I don’t know,” Dean finally whispered and turned around, his face was flushed with embarrassment.  
Sammy was utterly confused as he stood up and pulled his leather jacket back up on his shoulders. “What’s going on,” Sam questioned and brushed his hair from his face, and tucked it behind his ears. Dean desperately kept control of his brain, as he felt Lucifer try to take over again. Dean nor Castiel were stronger to get him all the way out, but they could keep him away for a few minutes. “Let me talk to Cas, please Sam. I’ll talk to you later.” Dean sounded broken, empty, and disgraced. But Sam nodded and did as he was told, leaving the angel alone with his brother.  
“Cas,” he whispered and turned around, slowly walking forward to Castiel. “I felt too much pressure. I’m supposed to be saving people, hunting things. But after the last hunt, watching those little girls die, I felt like I failed. Like I couldn’t be a hunter anymore. And Lucifer’s offer seemed pretty good at the time, Cas.” No matter how happy Dean seemed before the deal, he was always disgruntled and stuck on the darker side.  
“You don’t understand what he is doing to you Dean! He’s tricking you. Once you get enough sacrifices and souls you’ll become a demon! One more soul and I wouldn’t have been able to save you. And you didn’t let me explain, those girls couldn’t have been saved. The yellow fever ghost disease had been left untreated too long. But for you, it’s not too late to fix this! Even the best of us mess up, we all make stupid decisions. Overall you’ve saved more people than you’ve killed. And you’re going to throw it all away because of two? Sacrificing humans you could have saved, for what? Some stupid powers and for the devil himself to trick you? All you’re going to do is become a monster.” Castiel inched closer to him and grabbed his wrists so he couldn’t get away. Dean tried to wriggle from his grasp but he couldn’t. He was intimidated by the angel’s stunning features, his worried mouth, his perfect jet black hair, and the crinkles at the creases of his eyes that he only got when he was distressed.  
“I’m sorry! Okay? Happy? I messed up! But what was your mistake? Hm? You can’t be talking about how bad I messed up when you gave up an army of angels to save me! That was idiotic! You could have been the new god, but you gave it up because you had to kill me in order for the deal to be sealed. You should have killed me and got what you want. I WANT Sammy dead. So I can be happy!” By this point, the eldest Winchester was yelling because of his frustration. Castiel just shook his head with a sigh, “I did it for you! I did the right thing because I’m your best friend. No matter how much it pained me to give up my fellow angels, I couldn’t hurt you. But that’s exactly what you’ve done to me. And I can only stop you, if you are willing to let me help. But how am I supposed to forgive you, after you broke the one promise we made?” Castiel shoved Dean’s hands away from him and patted down his ruffled trench coat, “So now you have a choice. Me or the sacrifices. What is your decision?”  
Each time Dean sunk the cool metal of his blade and whispered the ancient Enochian spell, he felt a rush of energy, like he actually belonged. He didn’t want to give that up. No fiber in his body wanted to go back to hunting evil creatures. What Dean wanted, was to become what he once hunted. Lucifer had already clawed his way into Dean’s brain. And he was too far gone to turn back. He already knew what his choice was. Despite Castiel’s words, he still felt drained and worthless. Dean had made his choice a long time ago in secret, and he never had any doubts or regrets until now. It was almost if the angel’s eyes were pleading Dean to turn back or pulling his mind back into reality.  
“Cas, I can’t. I can’t and won’t turn back. I’m sorry this hurts you. But even if I wanted to stop, Lucifer has hold of me.” Dean’s blood still boiled. He felt more possessed than he had felt before. He was there, but the words that he was saying weren’t coming from his brain, but from a different entity. Even though it wasn’t really him talking, the words were said in all seriousness, whilst holding back every other emotion.  
Castiel nodded and started to dismally walk away. Dean desperately tried to get ahold of himself, trying to push Lucifer away so he could talk to Cas. Through the eyes of the devil, he saw it was over. There was no hope for him as his best friend was walking away. But that made something click in his mind, and his heart… It made him push harder and fight. The thing he wanted the most, more than powers, more than life, more than happiness, was walking away from him. Dean shifted, holding the wall, almost doubling over from the pain of Lucifer’s claws scratching at his brain. He broke through the barrier between his mind and reality, long enough to get the angel’s attention. “Cas! Wait!” He called out, whimpering slightly as he tried to walk forward. “Hear me out…”  
“You’ve already made your choice. I’m hunted. I rebelled. And I did it, all of it, for you! And then this is what you give to me? My heart must have gotten the best of me. It wanted me to trust you, even when my brain told me not to. But then there’s also the fact that you didn’t come to me, like I told you to if you ever thought about saying yes to him. It scares me that you’re too far gone to fix. It’s impossible. And I’m terrified that I might have to kill you one day.” Dean rolled his eyes at the last comment, making Cas sigh in lost hope. “It’s all over now. I no longer serve heaven because I saved you, but oh, I am not your friend anymore either.”  
“I can’t control what comes out of my mouth, Cas. I’m not thinking straight right now. It just feels so good, to kill. I forgot what it would do to you and Sammy. I can try and come back, but I can’t do it alone.” Dean’s usually strong tone seemed weaker and more pleading, as he advanced on Castiel. Castiel almost growled at him, “There is nothing I can do, or try, if you aren’t willing. But then, it might not even work.”  
“My brain isn’t controlled by me anymore! You’re lucky I could break the barrier, and I don’t know how long I can fight him off. I’m sorry about everything I’ve ever done to hurt you, and now I don’t know how to make it up to you.” Dean felt his eyes burn with tears, but he didn’t dare let him escape. “You can’t fix this!” Castiel spat at him. “You’re too far gone. If you kill am, you’ll become a demon. But if you don’t you’ll end up killing yourself. You can’t make that up to me. Once I lose you, I will only ever blame myself. I know I’m not a strong enough angel to completely fix you, but even if I do, I don’t think you can fix us. Our friendship.”  
Dean sighed, getting a hopeless idea. “Cas,” he spoke softly, almost melting Cas as he took him in his arms. Each millisecond that they got closer, he got more nervous. “I might not be able to fix what vie done, but…” All of Dean’s pain, regret, and tension seemed to completely bubble away as he pressed their lips together. He didn’t know how, but when he was with Cas, he felt free. Any other time he felt tapped by Lucifer. Castiel was an exception. After a few seconds, the angel kissed back, loving the moment until Dean stepped away and stared into his eyes. “But I can try,” he whispered sheepishly, still holding the angel in his arms.


End file.
